


Orange Sand & An Unexpected Husband

by Nununununu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attraction, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Gaara Still Has Shukaku, M/M, Mystery, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Spouse Gaara, Werewolf Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: In which werewolf Lee wins a mystery package at an auction, which turns out to also include a spouse.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Orange





	Orange Sand & An Unexpected Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> A combination of Etnoe's fun prompts for this pairing for Writing Rainbow Orange, written for the make up round :) AU in which jutsu are referred to as spells and werewolves and Shukaku both exist.
> 
> (Orig posted 28/05; updated for author reveals)

The mystery package was light in Lee’s hands as he set it down on the table. It almost felt like there was nothing in it, but the glare he was being given indicated otherwise.

“Er,” He tried.

The red-headed man across the room didn’t respond. He didn’t stop glaring, either.

“Will you explain this to me again?” Lee made a second, more successful attempt.

“You made the highest bid at the auction,” The other man folded his arms, his voice flat. The clothes he was wearing were really quite – interesting. Mesh and straps and what looked like red leather and –

Adjusting the collar of his green jump suit, Lee hastily made himself look back down at the package.

“You should have read the fine print,” The man was finishing. Lee nodded fervently to cover the fact he’d missed the rest, having been distracted by – _creamy skin under gauzy black_ – that was, he’d been distracted by – _vivid green eyes ringed with black_ – ah, distracted by –

Well, it _was_ the full moon coming up. Even if, through hard work and determination, he was entirely in control of himself and would remain that way throughout. Or –

Well, previously, he’d been entirely control of himself. Had been for many months now. But Lee had been trying to note down what the red-haired man was saying and instead his pencil had somehow produced a doodle of what looked like a certain stranger’s face.

This wasn’t like him _at all_.

Still, there had clearly been a mistake. Lee had always been of the belief that marriage involved passionate declarations of heartfelt vows and lifelong dedication and commitment – he couldn’t possibly bid on a package in an auction and just – just win a spouse! And besides, spouses were people and not something to be won!

The decision he therefore came to was easy. It wasn’t even a decision really.

Lee raised a fist in readiness to pledge that he’d support his accidental temporary husband with his every breath while they cleared up this error and then he’d – he’d just go back to his usual solitary routine existence and that – that was fine. Really! He had always been a lone wolf and he was perfectly happy with that!

“You weren’t listening at all, were you,” The redhead said before Lee could find the words, his tone just as bored as it had been throughout, and then he was suddenly right in front of Lee, as suddenly as if he hadn’t moved at all. A strange rustling noise filled the air as streamers of orange sand flowed out of the package _like they were alive_ –

Lee opened his hand up from its fist in pure surprise, placed it very carefully on the other young man’s chest – _firm, compellingly muscular; his mouth abruptly went dry_ – and propelled him very gently backwards.

A flicker of surprise crossed the red-head’s face as he found himself back over the other side of the room again without warning, the first real expression he had made. That inexplicable orange sand lay scattered across the floor, somehow seeming equally nonplussed. Lee blinked at it in puzzlement and, as he watched, it took on an apparent life of its own all over again, sweeping itself up and trickling back inside the package. Which involved flowing _up_ the table legs.

Was he actually hallucinating?

He didn’t think so or that he was dreaming. The other man’s scent was – _dark and rich and compelling_ , _blood hot beneath his cool exterior_ – His scent was –

Lee had trained for a long time not to pay attention to such things even when it was so close to the full moon. He wasn’t about to let the wolf in him have its way! Even –

Even if a part buried deep inside him did sometimes long to. Even if that part – the wolfish part ready to take over him – was hankering more loudly than ever at the sight of his accidental husband and that sand, as if it somehow sensed –

Somehow sensed –

_Another presence_.

How could there be? The redhead definitely wasn’t another werewolf. But still – Lee’s brow furrowed.

“Please be cautious,” He informed the other man politely despite his confusion, “I am very strong, especially at such a time. I am in control, but accidents can happen, especially if you startle me.”

“ _You_ startled _me_ ,” The redhead hissed, some emotion in the words Lee couldn’t immediately place. Distress? Anger? Answering confusion? “Why did I –?” He held out a hand palm upwards, “Why didn’t the sand attack you?” By the look in his black eyes, he was asking this of himself rather than Lee, “The spell dictates that _I_ _must kill the human who purchases the precious cargo_ –”

“What spell?” Lee blurted, but the redhead didn’t seem to notice, lost in himself.

“So _why didn’t I attack you_ – _?_ ”

“Did you put this spell on the package?” Lee had to ask. Those dark eyes fastened on him.

“No.” This was flat.

“It’s a compulsion, then?” For all he was confused, at least Lee could already help his husband unravel part of the mystery, “If the spell wanted you to attack a human, well, that wouldn’t affect me.”

“You’re not one,” The redhead took a step forwards, and then another, “ _You are_ _not human_.”

Something about the near fierce way he said this made Lee abruptly certain he wanted – maybe even secretly very much wanted – Lee to agree.

“I’m not human,” Lee therefore confirmed and something like wonder or relief flashed across his husband’s face, brief but intense. And he’d seen it.

“ _You’re not human_ ,” The redhead breathed a second time, hand going up to the character inscribed on his brow, “I think it’s possible. That the – the creature inside me. _Recognises you_ –”

They’d definitely never met before in their lives, but – but there was something inside this other man, wasn’t there. Something alive. And –

“Something in me recognises something in you too,” Lee took a step forwards of his own to meet his husband, the pair of them coming together in the centre of the room. He held his hand out to the other man, not to push him away this time, “My name is Lee.”

“Gaara,” The redhead answered after what felt long minutes in which he was weighed up by those black eyes. Almost gingerly, almost as if he’d never done such a thing before, he took Lee’s outstretched hand in his.

“I’m pleased to meet you!” Lee declared, a thrill shooting right through him as their fingers touched. Inside him, the wolf raised its head eagerly, “Let’s work together to solve this mystery!”

Gaara looked at him for a long time again, and it was almost as if that other creature also looked out from him at Lee. Finally he nodded minimally and almost – almost! – seemed to smile.

“Yes.”


End file.
